Bad fruit
by Cupi
Summary: On his first gennin mission Naruto, ate something weird. Which caused him to change. Now with different face and body he faces a decision of his life. To give up or not to?
1. One bite

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

* * *

Chapter 1 – One bite

* * *

There was a team of gennin. There were totally three of them together with their jounin sensei, his name was Hatake Kakashi and his team got (un)lucky number 7. Why? Well some considered the number Seven to bring band luck. Teams numbered 7 members always died young and very short after team were formed. Yet it was not this team seven cause, not yet. Again, why? They were formed as team just yesterday and today they got their first D-rank mission, inside of the village and they were supposed to clean part of forest. Who could he died on such mission?

The current team 7 considered of jounin sensei Hatake Kakashi, rookie of the year Uchiha Sasuke, the smartest kunoichi of the year Haruno Sakura and the 'dead last' Uzumaki Naruto. The teams had so be balanced that was why Naruto was at the same team as two best students of his year.

"So we are to clean this part of forest today," announced always late and lazy looking jounin with silver gravity defying hair. No he was not old, he was just "naturally" gray haired. Wonder if he had gray hairs. Once he announced his team's today's mission, the three grunted and reluctantly started to clean forest from all the trash some people throw away here.

After some while, there was a hungry grumble of someones stomach. And yes it was the tummy of the blonde self proclaimed future Hokage which was making ungodly noise. Some could have mistaken it for an angry boar or hungry bear. Then a great idea occurred in the blonde's head. Being not most sharp kunai in the pouch, he just decided to eat something. He was in the forest and those red mushrooms with white dots looked quite tasty.

Luckily for the innocent and naive boy his jounin warned him right in time, just before the blonde put the mushroom into his mouth. After his instructor explained him, that he should not eat anything in the forest since it could be poisonous. Yet it did not solved the boys hunger problem, he just couldn't go on empty stomach and it was protesting louder and louder. Being the dead last a kind of idiot with bad short term memory, he forgotten his sensei's advice and bit the first thing that looked eatable. He completely ignored its weird appearance and tasted it.

"Yucky!" he said once he swallowed the first bite. Never in his life he ate anything so disgusting. And since he was preoccupied with rather nasty taste in his mouth and starting stomach ache, he ignored black and white plant looking fruit, he just bite, as it was running away and screaming bloody murder.

His team was not so ignorant and once they heard shouting from the direction their teammate and student went, they decided to check on him, to find him laying on the ground with the foam coming from his mouth and dilated eyes. So much for not dying on the first mission.

* * *

 **AN:** Short is it? And Naruto is dead? What? Don't worry some thing will be cleared when another chapter comes out.

Oh and for those who did not realized, the black and white plant looking fruit is Zetsu. Then what was Zetsu, the Akatsuki spy, doing in the Konoha suspiciously close to villages jinchuuriki?


	2. To scare them all

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

* * *

Chapter 2 – To scare them all

* * *

He found himself in the hospital bed. Not that he opened his eyes, he could smell it and well his own bed was not that comfortable. Yet sleeping in the comfortable bed was no reason to get himself into hospital. Oh yeah, he just beat the living light out of Mizuku-teme. Wait! Wasn't that few days ago? And he was sure that the white haired bastard did not hurt him, it was the other way around. His ex-teacher was reduced to bloody pulp, right! So what was he doing in the hospital? The boy needed to to recall all the events that happened since he officially became gennin. Oh, he was placed in the same team as Sasuke-teme and Sakura-chan, then they waited for they lazy sensei for hours, then their jounin instructor scarred them with thunder effect and in the end the silver man passed them. So yeah he was now officially shinobi of Konohagakure no Sato. Then the next day they went on their first mission which ended up being disappointing forest cleaning, then he got hungry and ate, and then nothing. Did he really ate something so bad, to end up in hospital? It did not happened to him for years to eat and then wake in here.

"Jii-chan?" he said tiredly once he registered the other presence in the room.

"Naruto!" said the aged man being torn out of his thoughts. Oh thank Kami that his grandson figure was alright. He might had the real grandson now, but he consider Naruto to be his grandson too. And was utterly terrified once he learned that the boy was admitted to the hospital after his first mission. He immediately went there to check on the little sunshine.

The boy's condition was critical, he seemed to be poisoned, he was cold and his chakra was very unstable. Immediately the Third Hokage ordered to look for anyone who could have poisoned the village's jinchuuriki and was livid because there were no tracks which would assailant left. That was three day's ago, but the worst was yet to come.

Because the boy was jinchuuriki, the holder of the most terrible beast – Kyuubi no Youko and his chakra was unstable he was moved outside of village to the other medical facility, where he was observed by one medic and Hokage himself. There were no seal masters in the village right now and so the Third immediately send for one. Though he himself have to guard the boy until the said man arrived. He had to, he was The Hokage and such we would lay his life to protect his village.

Second night after Naruto was hospitalized, the worst happened. All of sudden the chakra sprouted out of boy and was violently clashing as the force of nature. At that moment the Third felt the same as the night twelve years ago, when Kyuubi rampaged on the village. Acting fast he send the doctor away, to safety and he himself went to face the inevitable, while raising barrier around complex in case the beast escaped from the boy. That happened last night.

* * *

 **AN:** So Naruto was no dead after all, yet it doesn't look good for him as it is now. But don't worry, if you read beginning of the chapter and realize that the second half is sort of flashback (-:

Until next time...


	3. One night

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

* * *

Chapter 3 – One night

* * *

New day came to Konoha and the early birds started to wake. It was just another peaceful day, for everyone. And they were all unaware of what happened the last night. If they knew, they would reconsider how lucky they really were.

The last night, the Third Hokage stood strong and expected to face monster. The strongest of the tailed beasts – Nine tailed Fox. He could see its chakra raising from its young jinchuuriki and rampaging all over the room, destroying everything but the unconscious boy. The aged man thrown away his Hokage robes, unveiling full battle gear. If the fox tried to break out from its weakened host he would face it and stop it for the village, like two previous Hokage already did, even if it cost him his life.

But then something he did not expected happened. All the chakra that escaped and was destroying the isolated room, was siphoned back to the boy, but it did not end here. He could see, he could actually SEE, chakra being torn from the ground and the environment all around the blonde jinchuuriki and being absorbed by the boy. He seemed to be in pain, a great pain, but Hokage was unable to anything for him. So hopeless the Third felt. Then the old man saw it, the boy's skin paled as did his hair and eyes. If he did not knew better he would say the boy became albino Hyuuga, but that was impossible! Yet it seemed to had happened the youngster's body contracted again and veins popped up around his eyes.

Even if they called him 'The professor' or the 'God of shinobi', he had no idea what was happening to young fox jailer. And then the whole process was over. The boy's body raised itself one last time and then he looked peaceful, he was asleep again but now with no pain or suffering. The Third Hokage Sarutobi Hizuren waited, seconds turned into minutes and minutes into hours. Once he decided that he waited long enough, the Hokage went firmly into the boy's room. He would love to check the boy's well being immediately, but he had other duties as Hokage. And so the aged Sarutobi checked the seal that was supposed to hold the strongest of the bijuu.

His eyes widened, because there was no seal on the boy's body. What have happened! How could it happened! He himself saw that the fox's chakra was absorbed back by Naruto! And he did not felt any malevolent presence! Naruto could not be possibly possessed by Kyuubi, or could he? Then there was the thing with nature chakra being also absorbed by the boy, could it had suppressed bijuu to the point that the seal would disappear? Did the beast itself was gone for good, or did it just escaped? If that was the case, Naruto would not be alive, yet he did not displayed any sighs of being possessed by said demon, while still breathing. Even his whiskers marks were gone. Then the Third Hokage decided, Naruto was not possessed and was alive while Kyuubi was gone.

Wait! If Naruto looked completely different form his old self and had no seal, then… The aged Hokage took a chair and sit next to his surrogate grandson, holding his hand, waiting for the boy to awaken.

* * *

AN: Hello, there goes another chapter. And it explain part of what had happened to Naruto before he woke up, in last chapter.

But what about the changes he went through?


	4. To change him

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

* * *

Chapter 4 – To change him

* * *

The Sun risen a long ago. Morning passed and it was nearly mid day when he finally felt weak twitch in his hand. Naruto was waking up. But how was he supposed to explain the boy what happened and how was he supposed to tell him about plan he conjured while Naruto was asleep. The Third Hokage knew it was cruel, the plan he came up with, but would let Naruto to have normal life, to some degree. And possibly at least people who would care about him.

Then Naruto finally wake and realized where he was and who was there with him.

"Jii-chan," the boy said in weak and bit raspy voice.

"Naruto!" said the aged Hokage, because he was just glad that his surrogate grandson was awake. Now for the harder part to explain the boy what had happened. And so the Third Hokage did. He told the boy, about being poisoned and having disturbed chakra, he also told him about disappearing of the seal that imprisoned the fox. Naruto panicked a little bit and just confirmed Hokage even more that Naruto did not became Kyuubi, because none of the demos could possibly mimic so human expressions. Then he needed to calm the boy down since he was geniuely panicking. Well it does not happened every day that the giant nine tailed fox in your belly disappears.

"Now Naruto, do you know who poisoned you?" asked the Sandaime, when Naruto was finally calm enough to think.

"I ate something in forest despite Kakashi-sensei warning me. It was black and not tasty and then I wake up here," explained Naruto once he finally recalled the events which lead him to be hospitalized.

"Naruto? Who eats something black?" said terrified Hokage.

"What about plums?" said Naruto. Well the boy was right, even though plums were more likely dark blue or violet. But the blonde probably ex-jinchuuriki was getting out of the track here and Hokage-jiji needed to explain him some more, something that Naruto would not like at all.

"Naruto," started the aged Hokage, he felt to be too old for this, "have you noticed changes at your appearance, yet?"

The boy shook his head and at that moment he realized that his hair was no longer blonde, but white and long! His eyes widened in shock and the shocked boy looked at he surrogate grandfather. Instead of answer the Third pointed towards the wall with large mirror, it was one way glass from adjacent observing room. What Naruto saw, shocked him even more. Not only he had long white hair, which was no longer looking wild, his whisker marks on cheeks were gone and also his once blue eyes were replaced with white pupil less ones. Even his face was different, like he was someone else. After few moments of looking at his new self he turned back toward the Hokage.

"What happened to me jii-chan?" said slightly terrified Naruto. And so the Hokage told him, that after the poisoning, he was in this room for three days, and chakra storm happened and everything and then the boy's metamorphosis occurred. Leaving only his plan to explain.

* * *

 **AN:** "A sage clone or asura clone", they say. Well we will all see. But what is Sarutobi's plan anyway?

Also thank for reviews, its nice.


	5. The plan

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

* * *

Chapter 5 – The plan

* * *

The whole ordeal was hard for the boy. He did not look anymore like himself, there was almost nothing left from Uzumaki Naruto. And he was desperately clinging on what was still there, he still had his name, and everything he knew. But then, Hokage-jiji told him something even more shocking, than that the fox was gone or about his new appearance.

"Naruto, I was thinking about what would be best for you," said the eldary Hokage.

"Yes?" asked the boy fearing what could he possibly hear.

"Since there is no longer a seal on you and you look completely different, I want you to change name and start new life," announced Hokage the news.

"You want me to do what?" said the terrified boy.

"Naruto, if you do it, you could start from beginning, there would be no Kyuubi's shadow hanging over you!" explained himself the Third.

"But what about people I know, Iruka-sensei, Teuchi-ojisan, Ayame-neechan! What would they do if I just disappeared?! And I still want to be Hokage!" said way too emotionally Naruto.

"Naruto… I only want what is good for you. I saw what you went trough and could do nothing with it. This old man was so hopeless when he could not help you," said the Hokage Sarutobi and the young boy could see that the old man mean it good.

"I can't force you to do it Naruto, but I want you to think about it," were Hokage's words before he stood from his chair and let the boy think for himself. The old man Hokage knew that Naruto needed some time alone, who wold not if they were in his position.

Once outside the room the aged Sarutobi noticed small frog, or rather toad and knew that the seal master and his ex-student arrived. What would disgust most, if they were not used to see it, was that the toad opened its mouth and the man's hand came out and shortly after the whole man followed.

"How is he sensei?" asked the tall man who just pulled himself out of the small innocent looking toad.

"I don't know. I think he is fine, but the seal is gone," said the dreadful sentence Third Hokage.

"Then the fox! Is it possessing the boy or where is it?!" said violently the tall man.

"Calm down Jiraiya! I'm sure the fox did not possessed the boy. Yet I don't know where it is," said Hokage.

"So what we are going to do?" asked white haired man.

"Go and check him, confirm that it is not the fox, I'll tell you rest later," ordered Hokage. And so the Jiraiya did. He went to the room with changed boy. Checked him every possible way he knew, tried to suppress bijuu chakra, checked for the sighs of possession and the boy was clear. Then he returned to Hokage and explained that he was right, no fox and seal anymore. The only disturbing thing was that the Kyuubi was gone without any trace.

Once confirmed the safety of the boy, Hokage shared his plan with Jiraiya, since he needed his cooperation. Jiraiya was furious at the beginning but after full explanation he accepted it, but only if Naruto accepted it too. A whole new identity was it.

* * *

 **AN:** So the Sarutobi's plan was hopefully explained enough.

What do you think, what is the good name for Naruto? And is there really no way for him to became Hokage, anymore?


	6. A lot

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

* * *

Chapter 6 – A lot

* * *

They were in the observing room looking at the thinking boy. Hokage never saw Naruto so deep in thoughts. It was surprising and reassuring at the same time, he just hoped that the boy would decide to accept his offer.

"But I tell you sensei, his chakra is something else," said younger white haired man. The Hokage just raised brow at the remark.

"What do you mean Jiraiya?" asked curiously Hokage.

"I mean you can feel it right, you can feel the amount of chakra the boy have," answered toad summoner.

"Of course, Naruto's chakra is dense and he have lot of it," said Hokage.

"A lot? That is underestimation! His chakra is gigantic, its like ten times me and you together sensei, or even more! How can his body hold it?" said Jiraiya and was fascinated by that fact and hoped he was not starting to understand his traitorous snake ex-teammate.

"You said he was not influenced by bijuu!" said angrily the Third.

"He is not, that is all him. Maybe it could explain the changes in his appearance," theorized the younger of two men.

"Maybe," said Hokage. Naruto was becoming even more mysterious.

On the other side of one sided glass the young boy was thinking. Of course, he did not liked his current life. Many hated him for the fox and just a little of few genuinely liked him. A total number of four people liked him. Hokage-jiji, Teuchi-oji, Ayame-nee and Iruka-sensei. He could not count in his teammates or Kakashi-sensei, yet. After all he was in team with them for one day. Too short to make them like him. Others, they just glared at him, whispered behind his back, throw him out of shops and sometimes when he was younger, beat him. Or just ignored him, like he did not existed at all. And it was all the fox's fault, but fox was gone. Yet even if he told them, they would not believe him, they would shun him away like they did before. Maybe it was a time to give up something.

Naruto stiffed when he noticed that the doors to his hospital room were opened. After that the old man Hokage and other man from before, who introduced himself as Jiraiya the toad sage, went in. And the young boy knew that they came for the answer, he did not knew yet.

"So?" asked the Hokage.

"I don't know yet jii-chan," said sadly Naruto.

"Either way you should go and change. You can't go around in hospital gown," smiled lightly the Hokage and pointed to the doors which were hiding bathroom. The young boy slowly slid from the bed, grabbed his clothes and went to the bathroom to change himself.

Meanwhile the Third Hokage placed some kind of seal on the bed and the toad sannin knew which one it was. It would completely destroy evidence of the boy ever being here and could easily fake his death. Reverse Tetragram Sealing jutsu, it would suck almost everything in this room inside and destroy forever.

* * *

 **AN:** Is Naruto really thinking about abandoning his identity? Just leave it behind, discarding his old life? It certainly is A chance for him to start anew, but giving up? Not much like him, right?


	7. Gone

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

* * *

Chapter 7 – Gone

* * *

He was in the bathroom, taking time to change and still thinking about the offer from the Third Hokage-jiji. He was thinking that accepting it would be selfish and he was not selfish person, not much. Yes he could be all bratty he wanted, but not selfish and also by doing so, he would hurt some people he liked and who liked him back. And yet he was still thinking that it would be probably better if Uzumaki Naruto disappeared, or died. He could possible befriend the people he knew, again in his new identity. They would be hurt by Naruto's sudden departing, but maybe he could be replaced by his new self, in time. The offer was mainly tempting because the cold stares would disappear. Should he accept?

In that moment without worrying about future he decided that he should really change from his hospital gown, since he was getting cold in it. He threw it away, scanned his new appearance in the mirror and screamed in horror.

The two men, the Hokage and toad Sage who were in next room, heard Naruto's scream and immediately barged into bathroom. Since the worst could have happened and Kyuubi might returned or Naruto got worse again or something similarly bad. Once they were in, they saw young Naruto without any clothes on. They might be perverts both, but not this kind of perverts.

"It's gone," said Naruto crying his eyes out. What the two older man saw was one young girl, judging by her height she was around ten years old and they new that this was Naruto's new appearance, since he was always rather on the short side. How could they not notice before?

"Calm down Naruto," said Sarutobi Hizuren and went to hug crying boy... erm girl. Whatever.

If Naruto was shocked before what was he now? Oh right he was girl now. Shocked and utterly terrified girl. There was nothing left of Uzumaki Naruto. No blonde hair anymore, no sky blue eyes, no whisker marks on cheeks not even his… hers gender. No Nothing! Then Naruto just hug the old man Hokage back and was crying his hear out. He could no longer be Uzumaki Naruto, he could no longer became Hokage one day, he has nothing left of his previous life.

"I'll do it jii-chan," said Naruto between sobs, what other choices he… she had.

"Alright, take your time and change, we'll be waiting outside," said Hokage in calming voice.

"Can you stay like this little longer jiji, please," pleaded Naruto and the Third did not had heart to leave distressed young boy turned girl alone. At that moment Jiraiya left the bathroom and let his sensei and godson, well he was no longer boy, so was she his goddaughter? Damn! And Naruto would have to change a whole name, he better came up with name to keep the position as godfather. What could be a nice name for a girl? He was thinking for a while until it finally hit him. He reminded his godson's new appearance and he just knew the name, oh hell yeah he knew the name. Even if the history behind was kind of bloody, he could easily imagine that name to be name of princess. Which Naruto now was, kind of. Yes Jiraiya was starting to be overprotective godfather.

* * *

AN: So Uzumaki Naruto is gone for good. What happens next to the boy… erm girl? And what kind of name could Jiraiya possibly came up with?


	8. Clever old man

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

* * *

Chapter 8 – Clever old man

* * *

After few more minutes after Jiraiya left, the Hokage followed him, leaving young girl alone in the bathroom. He looked at his former student and wondered what super pervert was thinking and when his new book might came out. Though this was not the matter of importance right now. They needed to arrange many things. Naruto would have to leave village together with Jiraiya and then came back in some time. They also needed some back story for Naruto's new identity and of course new name. And also check Naruto if she was alright and if she was really girl, or if it was only outward appearance.

"Jiraiya, I want you to take Naruto with you and have Tsunade check him… her," said Hokage and who was still confused by sudden sex change.

"That's without saying sensei. But it's Kaguya now," said kind of proudly toad sage.

"Kaguya? As for that warmongers clan name?!" raised his voice Sarutobi.

"Well there is some similarities in appearance, but no. Kaguya is name of princess in old story," explained himself Jiraiya.

"Are you sure?" raised his eyebrow suspiciously aged Hokage. And the toad sage was nodding eagerly to dismiss any suspiciousness. The Hokage sighed and let that be Naruto's new name, but only in case the youngster like it. Though the old man knew that Jiraiya just wanted to keep his position as godfather, he could be such child sometimes.

Sadly there was another problem, which Hokage had solve. He saw it before that, Naruto or rather Kaguya, actually had Byakugan. There were not many people with white pupil less eyes, either such person was blind or was Hyuuga and Naru… Kaguya was most certainly not blind. So how to explain the all seeing eyes? Going through his memory the Third Hokage was trying to find something which would explain Byakugan, and he would not be called 'The professor' for nothing. He knew every jutsu in village and knew all the history of village, including the history and legends of the clans. Then there was it a legend in Hyuuga clan, a legend about their ancestors, the ones they inherited the Byukugan from. The Third smirked and it looked terrifying evilly on his old wrinkled face. Somewhere in the Konoha the whole clan of stick up in ass with white eyes shivered.

"Otsutsuki Kaguya," said the Hokage yet sounded little bit distant. The name sounder powerful and just replacement for Uzumaki Naruto.

"Otsutsuki?" asked curiously Jiraiya.

"If memory server me right its name of clan, the Hyuuga descend from," said Hokage.

"So she really has Byuakugan, troublesome," said the toad sennin and had to laugh a little, of how much he sounded like Nara men. Then two of them stood there and waited for new found princess to arrive from bathroom.

"What about the back story?" asked Jiraiya his former sensei.

"I leave that in your care. You are the author of stories after all," smiled Hokage. The Gama sennin just frowned. Sandaime was sly.

* * *

 **AN:** Otsutsuki Kaguya sounds familiar, doesn't it? The question is how changed Naruto will like his/hers new name? But why the genderbent? Well Naruto bite the black Zetsu and he (now she) is descendant of original Kaguya. And in anime/manga Madara was changed by black Zetsu into Kaguya with hers body and mind. But as Naruto represents the Yang element, only his body could possibly change. Yet his ming will have to adapt to the changes.

By the way I am sorry for being late I totally forgot that yesterday was Wednesday.


	9. Identify yourself

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

* * *

Chapter 9 – Identify yourself

* * *

The young girl… boy turned girl, still named Uzumaki Naruto, was left in the bathroom alone, after he/she calmed down enough for Hokage-jiji to leave. The former blonde was looking at… herself in the mirror. It was to get know hers new outlook and the girl could say that she was looking even younger that she was supposed to be, which made her frown. It was not funny to be always the short one! Even Uzumaki Naruto was kind of short, but he was not at least completely thin like her or did they call it lithe? That was probably right way to think about Naruto as someone else then herself. After all, she was not him, because Uzumaki Naruto died last night.

The girl with no name, sighed and finally dressed herself, she was getting cold. If Naruto's clothes were already baggy even on him, they looked oversized on the girl. She would have to buy new ones. Also she would have to drop orange or any bright colors, since she had rather pale complexion now. So something gray or probably light blue would suit her. That realization made her frown again, she would look like that damned Uchiha! On the bright side of things, she was at least prettier than Sakura. But why should that bother her?

And then there was this thing with new identity, which would mean new name, date of birth and probably even age since she would judge herself as nine to ten years old now. Damn it! And there was no way she would go to academy again, she already… Well it was not technically her who graduated from academy, but still... Deciding to leave those troubles for later, she left the bathroom and went to meet with Hokage-jiji and Toad-sage.

"There is our princess," said loudmouth Jiraiya, having kind of bittersweet feeling as the other occupants of the room. The girl was not exactly pleased, being called princess right of the bat since yesterday she still was a boy, but probably she could get used to it.

"So?" she asked, because she had no idea what should she do next and knowing Hokage-jiji, he already had plan.

"Oh, Kaguya-chan," said Hokage once he registered the presence of young girl in oversized orange jump suit. It looked horrific on Naruto and it was disaster on the girl.

"Kaguya?" the girl wondered for few seconds before she realized that this was hers name. That was not that bad, could be worse.

"Not bad, but just Kaguya? No surname?" she asked, because Naruto used to have last name, she would like one too.

"Full name Otsutsuki Kaguya, age ten, birthday," at the moment the Hokage looked at the calendar, "April the 15th. Also its said that the Otsutsuki clan are ancestors to Hyuuga."

Kaguya almost whistled as she was surprised of how important she was now. Being from clan who is ancestors to another was something. But didn't have Hyuuga those fancy, sometimes creepy eyes? She was as hell sure she did not possess them. Yet once she asked the Third Hokage-jiji he said that she had them, then he showed her some handseals and encouraged her to try. And what did not happened? Once she tried, the world to her, became just shades of gray and she could see some weird paths inside jii-chan's and Toad-sage's bodies. The Hokage-jiji's path were kind of whitish blue and sannin's were greenish blue, cyan they call it? And she also saw those shining dots, all over their bodies, it was disturbing. Once she announced hers discovery, about colors flowing in their bodies, the two men looked surprised and told her that normal Byuakugan, that was name of those fancy eyes, could see just chakra but not it's color.

"Cool," she said and was proud that she had even more fancy eyes that those stick up in ass descendants of hers.

* * *

 **AN:** Kaguya Otsutsuki confirmed! But isn't this Kaguya missing those bone years and the third eye?


	10. Loss

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

* * *

Chapter 10 – Loss

* * *

When he brought his student to hospital, he never thought it would be this serious. Once the blonde genin was admitted to hospital, the Hokage came and the boy was immediately transferred somewhere else, probably outside of the village. He was not ignorant and knew that his student was most likely poisoned, but weren't jinchuuriki immune to poisoning. It had to be some poison, that his student was transported outside the village. And as sensei he hoped that his student would be alright.

Since then three days passed and Hokage was not seen in village at all. How bad was the situation? Was it that bad. To the point where Kyuubi might be escaping from its jinchuuriki? Hatake Kakashi did not wanted to think like that, but with each passing hour he was more and more distressed. He might never ever see his student, his own sensei's son, again. And might as well loose another person.

On the third day, in the afternoon, Hokage returned, alone. And the aged man looked dead tired and even older than he was before. Kakashi immediately rushed to the Hokage's office once he learned that the Kage of his village returned. He wanted to know his student's status and was dreaded to death the moment he saw old Hokage's look.

"There was nothing that could be done, Kakashi," said Hokage weakly, because he did not slept for days and was pretending loss of surrogate grandson which was Naruto. Though he was not pretending entirely, Uzumaki Naruto no longer existed, yet he gained surrogate granddaughter in Kaguya.

The jounin sloped down his shoulders and without any words he left Hokage's office. He wanted to be alone for now. And Hokage-sama would have to deal with council since the village lost its jinchuuriki.

Of course the old crones of councilman and advisors barged into Hokage's office shortly after Hatake Kakashi left. They demanded to know what happened to the jinchuuriki and if the village is safe. By the ghosted look of their Third Hokage, they guessed that something happened to the jinchuuriki. Sarutobi liked the boy after all.

They did not know how dreaded the situation was, for them and the village as the whole. But Sarutobi Hizuren the Third Hokage of Konohagakure no sato informed them briefly about all the events that lead to the lose of their village's jinchuuriki. Faces of councilors and eldars immediately paled few shades of their skin color. Because of what the Third told them. It was unthinkable for the great village as Konoha to not have jinchuuriki, or posses the bijuu sealed somewhere. Yet once they learned that nothing was left of the boy or the Kyuubi, they almost immediately started to panic.

"We can't let anyone known that the Kyuubi was lost," said one of the eldars – Shimura Danzo and Hokage agreed with that.

"But the news about Naruto's death will spread," commented the Third right afterwards. Everyone in the room knew that he was right.

"How about we announce boy's parentage! That could mask his status as jinchuuriki and also provide reason for assassination," said Shimura the self proclaimed shadow of the Hokage.

"That could work, but we can't accuse anyone, that could lead to war and without jinchuuriki we are weakened," said Hokage and so he did as he said. The following day he announced the shocking news to village.

* * *

 **AN:** So the villagers now know that Naruto was Namikaze Minato's son? What will they do, how will they react? Does any of it matter to Kaguya?


	11. Through space and time

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

* * *

Chapter 11 – Through space and time

* * *

Riding a toad through a space time ninjutsu was daring. Riding in the toad, which was way too small, through space-time jutsu was crazy and yet she and the Toad-sage just did so. The two of them appeared somewhere, where she did not know it. Were they still in the Land of Fire or were they somewhere else? She did not know where she was and on top of it, hers oversized jump-suite pants just fell down.

In short time, she came back to her senses, she was just trough space-time-frog jutsu, don't blame her being quite distraught. And then she saw it. Everywhere where she looked there were women. Lot of them! Frivolous looking women everywhere, the pervert's paradise. And the Toad-sage walked in like he owned the place and of course the women immediately thrown themselves at him.

"Jiraiya-sama!" they shouted happily and the old lecher was giggling victoriously. The girl blinked and rubbed hers eyes hoping, that she was just dreaming. No such luck.

"Gama-sennin!" called the girl at the white haired man in horror that he might have forgotten about her. Or was planning something worse for her, since they were in brothel. That moment the women noticed girl's presence. They widened their eyes, squealed like bunch of fangirls and immediately circled around Kaguya like flock or piranhas. The young girl was looking at them warily and with fear in her eyes, trying hard not to cry. She didn't. Yet because of hers own distress she didn't noticed the almost evil gleam in the eyes of the women.

Then the Jiraiya started the tear jerking story about how he found the girl, in tattered scraps of clothes, cold on the ground, starving and thirsty and then he just saved her. He offered the girl the best of clothes he could found hers size, sadly it was only this orange monstrosity. And so he took her here to get her some appropriate clothes.

"Do you perhaps have something in Kaguya-hime's size?" he ask as if he was the last cavalier and gentleman altogether on the planet. The flock of frivolous women quickly nodded and dragged poor girl somewhere away. She dare not to scream out of terror she was put trough. Cloths were flying right left and in quick and fluid motion the girl changed sixty times per minute.

When the suffering was finally over, she stood in front of toad sage in blue chinese dress which were still a bit baggy, but not as much as the orange jump-suit, and loose trousers. The white haired man was looking at her and pretended to muse. In reality he was thinking how long stick she will need to chase away guys. In few years, of course. Yet he could already see, his little hime will be quite a stunner.

* * *

 **AN:** Wait? What? Where the hell Jiraiya took the young, so innocent Otsutsuki Kaguya? And what is the old lecher planning, to do with her?


	12. Fifty shades of toad-sage

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

* * *

Chapter 12 – Fifty shades of toad-sage

* * *

Gama-sennin was terrible. Once the white haired girl, had hers new clothes, he left her to hers own devices and went to waste himself with alcohol and women. Since Kaguya didn't knew what to do, she just spend the rest of the day and night waiting for the Toad-sage. Yes he was indeed terrible leaving her alone in such place.

Gama-sennin was terrible when he had hangover, reeked out of alcohol and cheep parfume and was grumpy because of it. Wasn't it his own fault? He silenced the worrying Kaguya rather rudely and many curses left his mouth afterwards.

Gama-sennin was not so terrible once he got over his hangover. He still was a lecher though. Looking at the short skirts right left and ogling the ladies busts wherever he went, while he was smiling. Because of this the Gama-sennin was easily pleased.

Gama-sennin was not happy when he had to pay for all the services he enjoyed since yesterday's afternoon. He spend a lot! He spend that much money that he would have to publish new book quite soon if didn't want go bankrupt. But he recuperated fast since fine woman walked by. Life was good.

Gama-sennin was amazing when he explained Kaguya, that the Kage-bunshin transfers memories to original once its dispelled. She did not know that, until now. And wondered why was she so inattentive in past. That had to change from now on.

Gama-sennin was nice to Kaguya since he said the that he would teach her and ordered her to make as many shadow clones as she could. And so she did, yet she did not expected to create that many. The white haired girl wondered where she got so much chakra from. The place looked like it was cowered in show because of hers white hair.

Gama-sennin was looking funny at the moment. He never thought that the girl could create so many shadow clones and was probably able to create much more. But he could adapt and he knew how to smile evilly.

Gama-sennin was looking stupid when he did some sort of awkward dance. According to him it was to impress. Didn't work on Kaguya though. Then he bit his thumb, followed by few hand seals and six toads popped to existence around him. Of course Kaguya knew that he summoned them.

Gama-sennin was quite disgusting when he put his hand into first toad mouth and pulled out numerous scrolls and books. He repeated that five more times and Kaguya wondered if she looked same when she was dragging herself from the transportation toad. Nasty thoughts.

Gama-sennin was slave driver. Until now he seemed to be nice, even if perverted old man but that was just the mask. Why? Well he ordered Kaguya to read all the study materials he pulled out of toads by the end of day. And the paper pile was enormous. When the girl whined about it not being possible he just smirked and pulled a whip out of somewhere, probably another toad.

Young Otsutsuki Kaguya did not like the look on the toad-sage's face at all and went to read all the books and scrolls.

* * *

 **AN:** Gama-sennin… And you thought you knew Jiraiya, ha? Hopefully Kaguya will be alright.


	13. The aftermath

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

* * *

Chapter 13 – The aftermath

* * *

The Sun was high in the sky when he finally woke up. Yesterday was a great day. First he got to torture his goddaughter, by dropping a mountain of books on her and forced her to read them all in one day. That was a good time. But better times came right after. His little hime was dead-tired once she finished the books and scrolls and whatnot. Plus the fatigue from hers shadow clones transferred to her, once they dispelled. He had to admit that he was scared like hell the moment she fallen unconscious. Luckily for both of them she was just sound asleep, way too fast. Nevertheless once he was sure that his goddaughter was soundly sleeping he carried her to their hotel room and let her sleep. At that moment party started. Oh! How much he enjoyed himself last night! He didn't done anything like that at least for ten? No! Fifteen years! Oh Kami! Fifteen years without REAL joy. Yes he might enjoyed himself every day, but not that much as he did last night. If only his head was not killing him now. The aftermath of party night hurt like hell.

"Gama-sennin!" shouted Kaguya once she noticed that the old white haired man was moving.

He groaned because of sudden loud noise. Didn't she know how to deal with person with hungover?

"Gama-sennin, I though you dead!" she said little less loudly.

"What?" said Jiraiya after he finally understood what happened.

"They brought you here, all stiff! You were not moving or responding to my calls! You scared me," continued Kaguya.

"You so sweet worrying about me," he chuckled. Well he should not repeat yesterday for while, or until he parts with Kaguya, if his state after party scared her that much.

"W-Who was worried about you! Y-you BAKA!" she shouted again and hit him. Then she 'hmpfed' and walked out of the hotel room.

"What?" he asked dumbfounded. Once Jiraiya crawled out of the bed he put himself into representable state once again, as someone used to deal with hungover only could. And merrily he went to the hotel restaurant to buy something for breakfast.

Jiraiya was never so surprised in his whole life as he was the moment he ventured into restaurant. The hotel personal was running around like headless chickens and his little Kaguya was sitting behind the best table they could offer here, ordering them all around.

"You should have said something beforehand Jiraiya-dono," said man who was probably the hotel owner. Jiraiya raised eyebrow cause he had no idea what the man was talking about.

"If we knew that Kaguya hime-sama was to arrive, sooner. We would have prepared better, room and appropriate meal for her," lamented the man and the fear and worry could be easily read from his face.

"What?" said Jiraiya not understanding what the owner and manager in one person could mean.

* * *

 **AN:** What? What happened to Kaguya since last time? And is she being a bit of tsundere?


	14. Origins

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

* * *

Chapter 14 – Origins

* * *

"Come, join me for breakfast, Gama-senin", said the young white haired girl, with tone of noblewoman, while emitting aura of highborn.

Jiraiya could hardly grasp what was going on here. Yesterday his goddaughter was just other ordinary ten years old girl. Yet today hers mannerism was that of the high class people, like some kind of daimyo or real life princess. Did the books made her like this?

And then he noticed few changes with hers appearance. The most noticeable one would probably be hers eyebrows, now shaved into short royalty style. But it did not end here. The look in hers eyes changed, from someone scared into someone confident, almost overconfident. And so did her posture. You would not accidentally bump into her anymore, you would make her a way why holding honorable distance and bowing to her.

"Will you come to eat or are too much stunned by my mere presence, Gama-senin?" Kaguya asked still shocked Jiraiya who was gaping at her with his mouth opened.

"What?" he uttered, and went slowly to the eating table. In few moment he was served his meal and they both ate their breakfast.

"I'm going to pack my things, Gama-senin," she said and went to their room, leaving Jiraiya on his own.

Once Otsutsuki Kaguya left the hotel restaurant, Jiraiya started to notice suspicious glint in the eyes of personal and hotel owner. Soon he realized that they expected to be paid handsomely, since they believed that Kaguya was real life hime. Oh Kami his wallet was already crying bloody tears. But he had to pay.

Soon after that, both travellers left the hotel and the town, where it was located, to go further on their journey. Even if Jiraiya haven't told her much Kaguya knew that they were looking after some woman who was supposed to check her medical condition. But she felt just fine, even after what was she trough.

"So, what about the eyebrows and what the hell did you told to the people in that hotel about yourself?" asked Jiraiya once they left the town.

"Simple, I told them the truth," she said.

"And that it?" raised his brow Jiraiya since he himself was curious how could people so easily believe little girl that she was actual princess.

"I see you are too old and going senile to remember who is the girl you said you saved," she retorted.

Jiraiya gaped for the second time that day. How could his little cute hime turn into such himedere overnight, literally! The bloody books!

"Please remind this old fool, your origins O hime-sama," he said bowing slightly to her.

"If you beg so much. I am the Otsutsuki Kaguya, the first princess of the great Moon kingdom, the wielder of Buyakugan and inheritor of knowledge of old," she explained like it was natural to her.

Now the great toad-sage from mount Myobokuzan was stunned and speechless.

"And the people believed you? Even the Moon part?" Jiraiya asked, once he regained ability to thing again.

"I did not gave them a choice to not believe," she smiled sweetly like the girl hers age, but the eyes, were cold and serious.

* * *

 **AN:** The Moon kingdom? And what in the world is the 'knowledge of old'?


	15. Power level over

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

* * *

Chapter 15 – Power level over...

* * *

The two of them were on the road going somewhere. Well they had sort of destination, but since the destination was a person, who loved to move around a lot, they had to change their direction many times. It was pain to chase after her, since she was also avoiding the debts collectors and those had almost as good informant network as Jiraiya himself.

On top of that the toad-sage had to train his little cute goddaughter in chakra control and some sort of self defense taijutsu. She had almost no problem with taijutsu part, just had to train lot enough to got it down. The chakra control was a lot more of pain. For the start she had holy shitload of it! Translated as no mortal had ever so much chakra and did not exploded. Yet, she had more than that and was still in one piece, with no sigh of exploding anytime soon. The simple leaf exercise had almost apocalyptic results. Kaguya evaporated the leaf the moment she tried it to stick to hers forehead. Simply it was there one moment and then I wasn't. No it was not space time jutsu, it was pure power of hers chakra. First time Jiraiya saw her evaporating the leaf, he wondered what would had happened if he right now send her to try to climb the tree just with hers chakra. It couldn't be anything pretty, he was sure.

"Aghrrr!" she grunted of frustration.

"You need to be patient," said Jiraiya.

"I know Gama-senin. It's just… hard," said Kaguya hanging hers head down in shame of acting non-hime like and disappointment that she can't do something so simple.

"With your amount of chakra, it have to be unimaginably hard. But I believe that you can do it," he said and ruffled hers hair a bit.

She immediately shot him one nasty glare for messing up hers heir, but then Kaguya smiled at the old pervert, since he actually believed in her.

The two of them were still on the road searching for one busty… ehm hard to find woman. She used to be Jiraiya's teammate for some years, but that was already past.

Out of nowhere the two of them were under attack, by shinobi. The attackers had no headprotectors or village symbol, but their equipment was too good to be those of nukenins. So someone planned attack on then and wanted to have clear hands if it failed. They were facing one of Sannin after all. Jiraiya was immediately in the combat pose and was deflecting thrown kunais and shurikens. One quick glance in the middle of battle on his goddaughter and he saw some other nins to attack her. But he had no time to protect her. His eyes widened in panic that he might lose her, again. Yet he could not do anything to protect her as he was locked in the close combat with numerous opponents.

"Don't come near me!" she raised hers voice, but was not shouting yet.

Of course, the attackers did not listen and were nearing her every millisecond. And she saw it all. All of them slowed down that they barely moved. She saw three ninjas trying to attack or capture her, most likely the later.

Then hers eyes shot open wide and the three attacker turned into the spray of blood and mincemeat. In one heartbeat the attack was over.

* * *

 **AN:** So, Kaguya killed for the first time, or did she? And if she did not how did it happened?


	16. Found you!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

* * *

Chapter 16 – Found you!

* * *

Both of them spent most of last few days in silence. Jaraiya did not want force her to talk about it. He was surprised that his little hime almost didn't reacted to hers first kills. He himself was older than her when he killed enemy for the first time and he vomited right after. Even his, now traitorous teammate, Orochimaru wasn't completely unfazed after his first kill. And because of that he was worried for Kaguya. Or maybe she was not totally alright, maybe it was worse than he initially thought, because she was talking just bare minimum to him. Only when she was hungry, or went to refresh herself.

Jiraiya tried and then tried again and again, but nothing would made her talk to him. She didn't seemed to be the happy girl she was becoming. Her face was not showing any emotions anymore! And it scared him.

And so they spend days walking towards their destination. Jiraiya could only hope that Tsunade might be able to do something for his goddaughter, to make her smile again. He frowned on that thought, Tsunade was not really best example of person comping with the death of others.

"I'm hungry Gama-senin," said otherwise coldly silent Kaguya.

The toad-sage immediately noticed hers voice and turned his head to hear.

"And what would you like O-hime-sama?" he tried to sound like the best butler under Sun, while not hiding little mocking tone.

All he was trying to do, was to get some smile on the girl's face. He did not succeed, not even this time, but he would not give up. Never!

"Anything will do," she answered in monotone voice.

It seemed like she was somewhere else. But where was she? He hoped that she did not remained at that cursed road where the were attacked. Anywhere but there!

"How about the ramen, then?" he asked noticing ramen stand standing by the road, right in front of the town's gate.

"I don't think that it is appropriate," she said once she looked at the shabby looking ramen stand with the balding and sweating owner.

"At second thought," said Jiraiya seeing the ramen stand owner himself.

It might was his mistake to mention ramen in front of his Kaguya-hime, given hers past. And so they ventured into the town.

"Gama-senin?" said Kaguya after while they passed the gates.

Jiraiya immediately was looking at her, she seemed to be talkative a bit more today.

"Yes?" he asked expecting everything from reminding him, that she was still hungry to complete emotional breakdown.

But Kaguya did said nothing more, she just pointed hers finger into the crowd of people. Jiraiya traced hers hand and finger into the crowd with his sight.

"Found you!" he said and both travellers immediately, went fast forward to the person Kaguya was pointing at just a moment ago.

* * *

 **AN:** Wait what? No emotional drama about ninja's first kill? Why did Kaguya went silent? And did they really found who they were looking for?

But worry not, everything will be explained in time...


	17. Tsunade

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

* * *

Chapter 17 – Tsunade

* * *

After so many days on road they finally found their target. There stood one blonde busty woman, who did not looked her age. Now they needed to be fast to catch her. Jirayia motioned Kaguya to stay while he get the woman. And in the blink of eye he was sneaking to her.

"How are you doing, hime?" Jiraiya asked out of nowhere.

The woman was not surprised at all by his question. She might not registered his presence up to last moment since he was not attacking her. And she knew hers old teammate's voice.

"What do you want Jiraiya?!" she almost growled.

"Come on hime, that is how you greet yours old teammate?" he mocked some hurt feeling in his voice.

"Tch! I am NOT going back to the village!" she spat.

"Figures. Anyway that's not why I'm here," toad sage said.

"Then why?" busty blonde asked.

"There is someone I want you to check up," he said motioned Kaguya to come to him.

The woman looked curiously at the child and then at her old teammate. What was the man thinking dragging such young girl around the world, or did he finally snapped and stopped caring about the age as long as it was human female. The thought disgusted her and reflecting hers disgust looked at the white haired man. The old pervert would of course never do anything she might came up in her drunken mind.

"Jiraya?!" she said angrily.

Toad sage looked at his now for no good reason angry teammate and wondered what made her so furious. Just asking someone to check up the girls heath could not possibly anger her that much, right?

Kaguya was looking at both of them, waiting for what was going to happen next. She saw woman's anger and toad sage's confusion. And she waited when finally that good for nothing lecher introduce her to the drunk woman.

"Oh! Tsunade this is Otsutsuki Kaguya the first princess of the great Moon kingdom and inheritor of knowledge of old. O hime-sama this is Tsunade of Senju clan and my old teammate," said Jiraiya politely once he snapped out of confusion caused by Tsunade's sudden anger.

"You had forgotten the 'wielder of Byakugan' part, but considering recent events you are forgiven Gama-sennin," said the white haired girl.

That was something Tsunade did not expected. Was this girl for real? Was she actually some royal brat or whatsoever? And where the hell was this great Moon kingdom supposed to be? She never heard about it.

"Jiraiya?!" the blonde woman growled, ready to punch him any second.

"So this old wrinkled drunk is your great teammate and prodigy medic? I can't bring myself to believe that!" said now also angry Kaguya.

"What was that brat?!" pointed Tsunade her anger towards the girl.

"Just stated the truth. Now lets get over with that check up," said Kaguya ignoring glaring blonde and marched towards building that looked like a hotel.

"What the hell, Jiraiya?" said now angry and confused busty sanin.

"I'll explain it later," said toad sage knowing he would have to buy a lot of sake this evening.

* * *

 **AN:** So Kaguya talks again, or is she?

Sorry I know I was lazy, but no longer.


	18. Two saké

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

* * *

Chapter 18 – Two saké

* * *

Two people were sitting in the bar that night. They were drinking saké for few hours now. You could consider them only a bit tipsy, since both of them were used to drink quite a lot. One of them was man in his late fifties and other was woman in her thirties, at least she looked like she was. So far they were drinking in silence, not uttering a single world to each other, after all today was quite tiring for both of them.

First they met each other after few years and then there was the medical check up. The white haired man brought young girl for his ex-teammate to do examination. And so she did. And was completely shocked. The girl had immense chakra reserves. Inhumanly huge chakra reserves. But further check up declared the girl just ordinary human, though the woman had not all of equipment to check if the girl actually was human. Since there was no way that human could possibly have such enormous chakra reserves and not explode. And that bothered the medic woman. The girl was healthy at the first sigh, but obviously had some condition which allowed her to have so much chakra. So she might not be healthy at all. Could she possibly be something else than human, just looking like a human?

"So what is she, Jiraiya?" asked finally the blonde woman.

"Didn't I told you already, Tsuna? She is Otsutsuki Kaguya the first princess of the great Moon kingdom, the wilder of Byakugan and the inheritor of knowledge of old," explained the white haired man.

"Princess, as if!" she said looking and hers ex-teammate.

"She is real princess, Tsuna," said Jiraiya sipping his saké, looking completely cool about it.

"Ha! What?!" was the surprised woman's response. The white haired sage was nodding to confirm his claim.

"But I never heard of any moon kingdom! You better be not pulling my leg, Jiraiya!" said the blonde medic-nin looking angry.

"I wouldn't dare. And it's the Great Moon kingdom as for The Moon," explained toad-sage looking up in the sky, at the shining white celestial body the people called the Moon.

"Jiraiya," growled Tsunade gritting her teeth.

She was obviously angry since the man was making fun of her. So she went for the for the kill, wanting to punch him so hard that he would fly to the Moon himself. But then she noticed his looks, he was not kidding her. Could the little white haired girl possibly come from the Moon. That might explain hers chakra.

An interest sprouted in Tsunade, suddenly she wanted to know. Know everything about the girl, she would need a better equipment to study the girl and such tools were right in the Leaf village. Was it worth it to come back? Kami damn it! She really wanted to know! On the other note was she becoming like Orochimaru, hers other ex-teammate? Nah! She wouldn't anything too drastic to be considered another Orochimaru.

Now just somehow persuade Jiraiya that it was his idea or orders for her to return to the village.

"So if the old Sarutobi-sensei insist on me returning to the Konoha a suppose a should go. Don't want to became missing-nin," said Tsunade.

Jiraiya just chuckled. Even after all those years his blonde teammate could not bluff at all.

* * *

 **AN:** Tsunade is interested in something? And wants to return to the village? Or is it actually well masked Orochimaru?


End file.
